Divergent: Peter's POV
by WilliamsTori
Summary: This is Divergent from Peter's point of view and yes, it is a Petris fan-fic :3
1. The Change

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan-fic evs! I just want to mention the dialogue isn't exactly from the book but I don't go off subject! I hope you like it and I ship Petris so hard! Ha, btw R&R and use constructive criticism! And also add any ideas you have any! =D**

**Btw I sadly do not own the amazing ****_Divergent_****!**

_The moment I decided to chose Dauntless, I never thought I would set eyes on her. She sits across from me on the other side of the train. I can't help but smile when I see her. She's intimidating, which I like. Wait, wait what am I saying? She is a STIFF! I can't like a stiff.. Can I?_

As we near the Dauntless compound, I watch as the native members and dauntless-born are jumping off the train, onto the roof! And they expect us to do this? Well.. if it means me being #1 in the iniates training and being a dauntless.. here goes nothing. I jump off onto the roof with a smirk on my face. I'm okay except for the scrape on my knee. I look over to Molly and Drew who have also mad it onto the roof with success. The stiff is pulling up her shirt to look at a scrap on her elbow. Well, here goes nothing.

"Looks like the _Stiff_ is showing some skin", I say while smirking at her and laughing along with Molly and Drew. She glares at me and I can't help but feel a pit of guilt in my stomach_. What am I saying? _I roll my eyes as a leader begins to talk in front of us.

"Hello I am Max and I am one of the leader here in Dauntless", he says this with pride and dignity. That will one day be my job.

"Now in your initiation you will go through some physical tasks. Your next is to jump off the side of this building!" He smirks as the Dauntless behind him make a path to the end of the building.

"The iniates have the pleasure of jumping off first", he gestures to the end of the roof. I will jump off, I have to.

"Well, stiff do you have it in you to jump off a roof? I don't think you do." I say temptingly as Molly and Drew laugh behind me. Once again she glares and all of a sudden she takes off her gray robe and throws it at my face. She walks to the roof, while guys whistle and meow. I can't help but feel a pit of jealousy as people whistle at her. She looks down at the ground off of the building and without hesitating, jumps off the roof.

"Good luck guys." I say over my shoulder to Drew and Molly. I walk over to the side of the roof and jump off as well.

_I feel free dropping into the net below me. There has to be a net.. Right? They wouldn't just kill half of there iniates before initiation even started. I feel almost free as my past of Erudite disappears behind me as I fall into the depths of the dauntless compound. All of a sudden I hit the net and all the wind is knocked out of me. I reach for one of the hands that are reached out to me. _

"Welcome to Dauntless" is all they say, as I am walked over to the side of the net where the other initiates that have jumped before me stand. There is so much cheering and the pounding of fist in the air makes me feel as if I can't even here myself think... _I like it here. _Out of the corner of my eye I see the stiff standing up against the poll scared but determined. I'm guessing her name if Tris by the way people are talking about her being the first to jump off. I'm proud she has made it this far and I can't help but to smile at her. She turns to look my way but I turn away just in time.

All the initiate have fallen off of the roof into the net and we are now heading down a narrow hallway.

"This is where we split up." A younger man, maybe late teens stands in front of us. "The Dauntless-born will follow Lauren, I don't think _you_ need a tour of the place. The rest will follow me." We all split up and there only stands 9 of us transfers. He explains that his name is _Four_. And he will be our instructor for initiation.

"Four like the number?", a girl from Candor asks.

"Yes", he says this a bit harshly, I almost laugh at the fear the Candor girl shows. "Is there a problem?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"Good.. So we will be heading into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" He's gets cut off by the same Candor again.

"Ha, The Pit, clever name" She smirks. "The Pit." Four walks over to her and talks so low it's almost a whisper.

"What is your name?"

"Ch-christina" she speaks obviously frightened.

"Well _Christina_, if I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths I would have joined that faction. The first lesson, you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that? " He narrows his eyes and she nods while he starts to walk away down the path to the Pit.

"Well someone's a bit grouchy, eh?" Christina whispers to Tris

"I guess he's just not a person that likes to be laughed at." she whispers back. Ahead I see Four smile to him self. I'm jealous that she isn't mad. I guess I have some competition. But I always get what I want, and I want her.

_Wait, what am I saying? She's not mine.. Four doesn't like her.. She's a stiff and I don't like her.. At all._

As we enter the Pit, Four lead us over to the chasm. He starts to speak but I stare at Tris most of the time.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a find line between courage and idiocy. A daredevil jump into the chasm will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned!"

At this my eyes dart to Four. Then around the group guessing who will actually have the stupidity to do it. I think maybe Tris but quickly deny it. She came here on a mission and I don't know if she was meant for Dauntless. But she will definitely try and prove that she is. At this thought I smile. I then realize that the group has started to walk away.

We make it into the dinning hall where all of Dauntless is shouting and banging their fist into the table. Welcoming us into our new faction. I sit down on the other side of the dining hall with Molly and Drew. Away from everybody else. I look to see Tris sitting in between Christina and Four. Oh how a loath him..

After we eat, another one of the Dauntless leaders leads us to our dorm. At dinner all I did was glare at Four. Hopefully nobody noticed.. _Was I jealous? No I can't be.. Shouldn't be.. _Although, when he got up and moved away from Tris, I couldn't help but smirk. She was glaring at him and he was mad. Good.

"For all of you who don't know me, My name is Eric. I am one of the Dauntless leaders here." He's young, maybe same age as four. There's a big difference between them though. Eric has piercings all along his ears, then some above his eyebrows, two in his nose and more by his lips. In my opinion it's too much but that's how Dauntless rolls.

"I will assist Four in your training. So, you might see me more often." I shiver at the idea and so does Tris. I can see her out of the corner of my eye. By the expression she has on her face she looks fine but in her eyes I can tell she feels uncomfortable around him. She doesn't like him and he doesn't like her. She's a stiff, but that shouldn't matter.

"Here is where you will be staying for the next two weeks. Make yourselves comfortable and welcome to Dauntless!" He opens the doors and we all walk in to find a bed. There are ten beds in here so it's not a particular big dorm. We all slowly get ready to go to sleep. I get a bed on the other side of the dorms but I can see Tris perfectly. I look at her one last time with a smile on my face.

As I lay down in my bed and fall asleep that night I am certain of two things: The first is I know I am made for Dauntless. I wont let anyone or anything get in my way to become #1 in initiation. I'll do _anything _it takes to get to the top.

_The second, I know I'm falling for Tris._

**Thanks for reading! I will update probz after I get 5 reviews! So ****please review**** and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Dream

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! And over 75 views for the first chapter?! Thank you! Well, here's Ch. 2!**

**Btw umm ya I don't own Divergent, the amazing VR does!**

_As I wake up the next morning I'm over drowned with adrenaline. Initiation has started and I can't wait for it to just, be over with so I can become an official Dauntless!_

I wake to Molly and Drew fighting, like always, why did they come with me again? I shrug it off not bothering to pay attention to them. I grab the clothes they gave us from the floor, my toothbrush and walk to the bathrooms. As I walk to the bathroom I notice Tris is already up and gone. She must be at breakfast. I get ready and head to the dining hall, with Drew and Molly, as fast as I can.

As I sit down at an empty table, I search for Tris. She sits 3 tables down from my right with her 'friends'. Christina is there with an Erudite boy, Will, and a Candor boy, Al. A smile disappears from my lips as I refocus my attention back on Molly.

"Hello?!" Molly snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry!" I manage to say with a smirk.

"What's up with you?" She asks with concern. She glances at Tris' table then turns to glare at me.

"Nothing, just observing our competition."

"What competition?" Drew says with a smirk on his face.

I can't help but feel angry in the pit of my stomach. Tris is not weak; she proved that yesterday by jumping off the roof first. She surely is competition for Drew, maybe even for me.. I doubt it though.. I want to glare at Drew but instead I just let a fake laugh escape from my lips.

I start to stand from my seat. "Come on, we're going to be late for training." I glance over at Tris one more time smiling before we leave. I start t- WAIT! Tris was looking at me! I mean _looking_ at me.. smiling almost! Truthfully, I could just watch her smile all day. I just continue to walk out of the dining wall and down to the training room, like nothing ever happened.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Four says handing each initiate a loaded gun. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that. Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you in according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." He continues.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore, each day of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

I stare at him blankly. Still thinking about Tris smiling at me, in my own little daze. "But what does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" I ask while yawning.

Four clicked a bullet in place and presses the barrel to my forehead. I stiffen, my mouth still open. "Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He says in his most demanding voice. I close my mouth and shrug as he turns to go back to the center of the room. He doesn't intimidate me, but I catch Tris giggle slightly out of the corner of my eye. God she is soo cute.. Even when she is laughing at me. I hope I'm not blushing..

"And to answer your question... You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself. This is also information you may need later in stage one. So watch me." Four speaks, I redirect my gaze to him and he shoots his gun, the bullet hitting dead center. Not bad. I turn towards my target and start shooting at the target. Let me be the first to say, it's harden then it looks. I watch as Tris observes her gun.

"Hey stiff remember what a gun is?" I blurt out, loud enough for everyone to hear. Behind me Molly and Drew start laughing. I didn't mean to sound mean. It was meant to be a sarcastic joke. Out of the corner of my eye I see Four glare at me.

Oh well, she's mine so don't even try and pretend that you have to protect her. Tris also glares but with a smirk on her face. I just look away from them and shoot my gun. It doesn't even come close to hitting the target!

"Hey Peter, remember what a target is?" Tris says with the same smirk as before. Will and Christina chuckle and I see Four smile at her little joke. I just frown and look back at my target. I really must look like such a jerk to her and everybody else..

After about another half hour of shooting everyone has finally hit the center of the target, even Tris. We are dismissed for lunch and I decided to just go back to the dorms and lie down. Molly and Drew walk off together towards the dining hall and I walk to the dorms. As I lay on my bed all I can think of is her. Her smile, her face, her bravery and courage. _Tris is perfect._ Even though she is a stiff.. I still like her. I don't dare confess how I feel about her before initiation ends.. What will molly and Drew think? I get interrupted from my thoughts when she walks into the dorms followed by Christina. As Christina tells Tris that she will meet her at the dining commons in a minute, I collect myself. She knows I'm there but doesn't seem to care.

"Hey.. I'm sorry about earlier." I blurt this out before I even think about what I'm saying I just say what needs to be said. She turns around her face showing shock and her eyes telling me she is confused. I stand up and start to walk towards her. My hands are stuffed deep into the pockets of my jeans. I look down kind of embarrassed.

"When I made fun of you, earlier in the training room.. I'm sorry.." I hope she now understands why I'm apologizing. Now she just stares blankly at me. "What?" I ask, clearly confused at her expression.

"Why are you apologizing? Why do you even care?" I care more than you will ever know Tris!

"Because Tris.. I do care, and I know I seem like a jerk but really I'm not." I smile slightly. "Can you forgive me?"

She smiles and nods her head. Then she does something I don't expect at all. She kisses me quickly on the lips before running out of the room to the dining hall. I just stand there in pure shock, smiling like an idiot.

_That's when I wake up from the most amazing dream I ever had._

**Don't hate me! Hah I know it's short and I'm sorry if Peter is coming off softer than he did in the book but I'm trying something different! Also, in this story Four and Tris don't get together at all. Unless you want me to add something in about them and then have more drama between the 3 of them but that's just an idea. Please review and tell me what you think!3**


	3. The Truth

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN CRAZY! I haven't updated in like a month but I finally have it! So, before you read I just want to mention that when they where shooting the guns in Ch. 2. The discussion Peter and Tris had is actually during the knife throwing scene but its okay bc I already have an idea for that. Anyway, here's Ch. 3!**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! But I do own this story hehe :3**

_I'll do it tonight. After training. . . I make my way down to the training room, taking my time. 'Maybe she likes me back' I think to myself. Although, I see that Four has a thing for her, and I think that guy Al does to . . . Well, I'll see what she feels about me tonight. I shrug it off and walk into the training room. _

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges—which you will need if you intend to survive as Dauntless. We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." I try to pay attention to Four but my eyes drift to Tris. She's so intelligent. . . She watches Four's every move and watches every technique memorizing it in her mind.

We all walk to a punching bag and start to practice. I find it easy for me. I just think of all my anger and take it out on the bag. Molly and Drew. Punch. Four liking Tris. Punch. Finally getting to leave my faction and live the life I want to live. Punch, Punch. After a couple more punches I let my eyes drift over the initiates. I find that Molly and Drew are well built so their okay with it but I find that Edward is extremely good at it. He's my real and only competition. That might have to change now won't it? I smirk to myself.

My eyes skirt over to Tris. Because she is so small, she barely moves the bag when she punches it. Four is telling her some different type of techniques. All of a sudden his hand is on her stomach. His hand. On _my_ Tris. I really need to tell her because he needs to stop this! Four walks away but she is left out of breath. I don't like this.

_I am jealous._

We practice our punches for another half hour than we are released to do what ever we want. I watch Tris and Christina walk out of the training room with Will and Al. They are talking about going to get a tattoo. I personally don't want to get one because they are painful to get, and they are permanent. I've never had anything or anyone be permanent in my life. Although, I would be happy If Tris could be.

I follow them all up to a floor of the tattoo parlor but walk into the store next to it. I walk around because I truly need new pants and a couple new t-shirts. They only gave us two of each. After about 20 minutes Tris and Christina come in. They're both laughing about something that I didn't get the chance to hear.

They haven't seen me yet. Tris has an amazing black dress on and Christina is doing her make-up. Could Tris get any more beautiful? Christina gets up to pay for the dress and I finally get my chance to speak to Tris. I make my way over to her and wind up tripping over my own feet. But I recover quickly and I don't think Tris noticed at all. I tap her shoulder and she turns around. Well her goes nothing.

Tris looks at me with mock discuss "What do you want?" she hisses.

"I umm . . . Can I talk to you for a second? Alone." I ask. I'm kinda hurt by what she said.

She smirks, "Well we're alone right now. Is it that important?"

"Yea. Will you meet me tonight on the roof like 11:30ish?" I sound like I'm begging. She stares blankly at me. Almost like I just slapped her or something.

"Only if you want to though. I . . . I just need to talk to you about umm some things."

"Alright. But you better not try anything funny!" She turns away from me and walks out of the shop, probably to dinner. Christina walks past me, giving me a glare then continues out the store following Tris. I don't know what I'm going to say to Tris tonight. But I can't turn back now. Can I?

I sit down at the usual table I do. Molly and Drew sit side by side across from me. They are sitting . . . strangely close today. Something's up between them, I can tell. I look around the cafeteria for Tris but unfortunately I don't find her. I just shrug it off and continue to eat. While I'm eating Molly shoot Drew a look on her face, a smile. He catches it out of the corner of his eye and smiles back. Are they together? I'm not hungry anymore so I get up to throw my dinner away.

I sit next to the tracks. It's kind of peaceful here at night. Private. I almost don't hear her footsteps coming behind me. I didn't know how long I had been sitting here. I came up right after dinner and I'd been here ever since.

"You came." I say it kind of breathlessly. Like I truly didn't belie it. Which I don't.

"Ya", is all she says. She's looking at the ground, avoiding me. "So why did you ask me to come?"

I truly don't know. "Because I really need you to hear me out." She nods in understanding but I know she really doesn't. "I know I really look like a jerk, which some times I can be, but I'm really not." I look down at her and smile.

"Explain something to me. Why are you always such a jerk?" She obviously doesn't believe me. I'll have to explain it to her some time. So I guess today will be that day.

"Well I _need_ to rank number one in initiation. And I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way of that." There's a lot more to it but that sounded good for now.

"Alright . . . So is that all you brought me up here to do tonight, apologize?" She looks at me with discuss but her eyes tell another story.

"No it's not . . . Tris I need you to understand another thing. I've never let anyone into my life. Of course I have my friends and family but I don't trust anyone." Again she nods.

"But I feel different around you. Like I can open up, and tell you anything." Her mouth drops and she looks into my eyes. She closes her mouth hesitantly.

"_I like you" _I said it. Just like that! She doesn't say anything and I don't know if I should be worried or not. "Tris?"

"W-why? H-how? W-when?" She's in shock. Am I really that bad . . .

"Well because your beautiful, smart and brave. And I guess I started the first time I saw you." It's the truth.

"Your joking right?" She watches me carefully. As if suddenly I'm gonna scream 'got ya' in here face.

"No . . . I'm not joking . . . " I look into her eyes and for the first time, I know she believes me.

She smiles up at me. And what do I do_? I kiss her. _She doesn't kiss me back. Well, not at first. She steps away from me and her expression in unreadable.

"What the hell was that!" She's mad, very mad. I'm nervous, very nervous. But why?

"I . . . I'm sorry Tris, I just got caught up in the moment!" I don't mean to scream but I'm all confused. Her expression turns into a smirk. "What?" Now I'm really confused.

"Not bad." She says it, moving a step closer to me.

"What d-do you mean?" I'm nervous and confused. But again, why? _Then it clicks. _It's her. Tris is making me nervous and I can't help it.

"That kiss . . . it wasn't bad" She says it looking up at me. Where staring into each other's eyes. "Try it again and see what happens." She has that look on her face again.

But, I do it. I lean down and press my lips to hers. I put one hand on her right check and the other around waist. She instantly puts her arms around my neck. _Could this get anymore perfect? _I don't let go for another moment. And when I do our foreheads go together.

She's the one to break the silence. We both are breathing heavily. "So now what? Are we together?" She looks confused but her eyes are lively.

"Only if you want us to be." I say a little to happily.

She smiles and kiss me quickly but more then a little peck. "Ha, I'll take that as a yes." She nods still smiling. "But there is one thing, we can't tell anyone, not until after initiation is over. Okay?" She frowns but she still has her arms around me so I guess she's not that mad.

"Hey I promise, right after iniation is over you can tell anyone you want." She looks down and gives me a 'uhmm'. I lift her chin up so she has to look at me and then kiss her again. She breaks away and smiles up at me.

I smile back. "We should be getting back, it's getting late." She looks at her watch. "Ya, I guess your right." I take her hand and together we walk back to the dormitories.

**OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! HE TOLD HER! Hah sry again that I haven't updated in like a month! Love you guys33 ****PLEASE REVIEW****! This is not the last Ch. I'll try to post the next ch. in a couple weeks3**


	4. The Fight

**HEY GUYS! I felt like I should just get to Peter telling Tris because I didn't what to drag it out! **

**Guest: Yes in the book Peter already new Christina but in my story he's from Erudite! I just thought maybe that would spice up the story a bit and you will get why I did that ;) **

**THISISMYNAME: I do ship Petris AND Fourtris, so please don't say you hate my story just because of my opinion. Thanks!**

**Well besides that, here's Ch. 4! ~Dedicated to IHeartUCato~**

**I don't own Divergent.. I wish!**

_I still can't believe it, I told Tris that I liked her last night! I mean seriously could it get any better? Well yes, because she likes me back! But what will she think of me when I tell her who I really am. . .Where I come from. . . And what I'm doing behind her back. . ._

I can't let Molly and Drew know that we are together. Well really I can't let anyone know. I mean what will they say, what will they think about me. They will think that I'm weak and stupid for being with a small girl from Abnegation. If only they saw Tris the way that I did. They would know she was not weak and that she has courage unlike anyone else that pity's her. I open the doors into the training room, mad at myself with all of the questions that move around inside my head.

As usual everyone's eyes – including Tris' – are on me when I walk threw the doors. I put on my signature smirk and walk over between Molly and Peter. All of our names are on the board. We are paired up with someone. I don't even look at whom I'm paired up with because I know it will be an easy win. My eyes just search the board for Tris's name but wait. . . Tris isn't paired up with someone. I wonder why. She won't fight today, which means she won't get hurt, but does that mean that she will get paired up with someone who is better ranked tomorrow?

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today," Four says. His eyes skirt over to Tris but he tries to hide it. Now I get why she isn't fighting today, it's because he made the pairing and doesn't want her to get hurt. If only he knew how strong she can really be. I mean seriously, first jumper doesn't mean anything to you! Christina and Tris are talking but I don't what about, they are talking to quietly.

I finally realize that they are talking about us; Drew, Molly and I. We are sitting across to room form one another. But they keep glancing over to us. Did Tris tell Christina about us? No she couldn't have she promised me. But this could all be a trick for Tris. Maybe she doesn't even like me at all and she is trying to use it on me. I then snap back out of my daze. Turns out I was staring at them the whole time. Christina does a sarcastic laugh then waves over at me. I give her a smug look then start to talk to Drew and Molly again.

Al and Will's fight was nothing special. Obviously Al won but he didn't look to good about it. Be a man, Al. Seriously take pride in your victory, isn't that what Dauntless is about?! Molly and Christina are fighting now. Hopefully that's what Tris and her were talking about, and not me. Christina's on the floor and Molly won the fight. Nice job Molly, I know she's big but that was really her only advantage.

"Stop! Stop. . . I'm. . . I'm done." Is all Christina is able to croak out. She has blood trickling down the side of her mouth. But now Eric is talking to Christina, she didn't just lose the fight, she's good as dead now. Molly smiles in victory and steps back.

"I'm sorry what did you say? You're done?" Eric doesn't scream, that means he's just getting started. Christina pushes herself up to her knees. "Get up," he says. He grabs Christina's arm and yanks her to her feet, and drags her out the door. "Follow me!" Is all he says to the rest of us. And we do.

We now stand near the railing of the chasm. It's mid-afternoon and the Pit is almost empty but there is still enough people to fill it's space with voices. What does Eric have going on in his sadistic mind? He can't possibly make Christina kill herself. . . Can he?

Eric shoves Christina towards the railing. "Climb over it," he says. "What?" She says it with pure confusion. Does she really expect him to just say he's kidding and leave her be. "Climb over the railing," he says again. But slower that time, like he's getting aggravated. "If you can hang over the railing for five minutes, I will forget everything that happened today and let you continue initiation." He narrows his eyes. "Fine," she says, her voice shaking.

Well that was 5 minutes of my life I'll never get back. I wish she just would've fallen and gotten it over with. But no, Al and even Tris were cheering her on. Then when the five minutes where up they both helped her over the railing. They all catch their breath, and with a snarl under his breath, Eric dismisses us for the rest of the day.

I couldn't talk to Tris all day because she was off with her friends at the infirmary talking to Will. I sleep till dinner but when I see Tris at dinner she glares at me then looks away. _What happened? _Well, I guess I'll just see her tomorrow.

That night I dream that it was Tris was the one that was hanging over the railing and that she made me admit that I loved her in front of everyone, that was the only way to save her. Of course I did it, but everyone after that called me a coward and weak and an idiot.

I wake sitting up trying to stifle a sob. Only a couple other initiates are up so no one saw what happened to me. I get up and got to the bathroom, when I came back I put my bed together and whistled to myself as I usually do in the morning. But when I turn around, I notice something I didn't when I woke up. Tris is gone, probably in the bathroom. But on her pillow, bed and bedframe, in red spray paint is the word _Stiff_. Is she trying to tell everyone that she is embracing her old faction? No she isn't that weak or stupid. That means that when we where both in the bathroom someone did this to her. And I know whom. I give one quick glance to Tris – who is already staring at me with disbelief – before I storm out of the dormitory and into the dining hall. "Nice decorations," I whisper to myself. But I think Tris heard me. God, I must sound like an idiot to her right now!

"You two did this didn't you?" I spit out at Molly and Drew as I sit down across the table from them.

"Do what?" They say at the same time, trying to manage from laughing.

"You think it's funny do ya?" They then frown and narrow their eyes at me.

"What's gotten into you? We thought you would laugh at out little scam." They now look at me with disbelief. They're right though. I can't let them see that it effects me. Which it really does. Instead I smirk.

"Well, you could've at least let me have some fun on the action!" That's all I'll say for now. At this Tris walks in to the dinning hall. I won't talk to her till tonight. Molly and Drew laugh at my joke then we just continue eating.

When I walk into the training my heart drops to my stomach. But my stomach is already at my feet._ I have to fight Tris today! _What am I going to do?! I slowly walk over to where Molly and Drew are already sitting. My eyes flutter over to Tris and she looks like she's about to throw up. She is also talking to Christina who is eyeing me with disgust. Well, I could just leave. Not fight her at all. But that would show I'm a coward. I can't let people see me that way. Maybe after a few hits Tris will just fall to the ground and pretend to be unconscious. _I hope._

The first couple fights are nothing special, as usual. Molly and Edward fight but Edward beats her in not time. I kind of despise her. She barely even tries! Four circles Edwards name and now it is our turn. I can't let her win but I'm going to help her loss, without hurting her, as best as I can.

We step onto the mat and I smile at her but for only a second. _Focus Peter. Help Tris! Encourage her. Make her mad. _"You okay there, Stiff?" not good enough. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." C'mon Tris you can do it. Let it get to you. We need to show them a good fight. "Come on, Stiff," I say again. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging." At this she tries to kick my side but I just grab her foot and push her down to the ground. C_'mon Tris is that the best you got? _"Stop playing with her," Eric snaps. "I don't have all day." I lift my right arm and swing to punch her in the jaw. When my fist collides with the side of her face I realize she didn't even duck. I then kick her in the stomach but again she doesn't even try to defend it! Maybe she's just waiting for a few more punches then is going to fall to the ground and pretend to be unconscious. _Smart._

She wobbles a few feet away from me then falls to the ground unstable. I run to her but by the time I'm there she is already up back on her feet. Instead of kicking her again, I just grab her hair and punch her in the nose. _Shit. Her nose is bleeding._ As I take this in she tries to get away from me. _Oh so you wanna play games do ya?_ I punch her in the ribs. Hopefully she gets the point. Even though she is my girlfriend I am not going to let her win this fight.

I shove her off me. I've been holding her for to long. She hits the ground harder than I meant for her too. She gets up pretty fast so she mustn't of fell that hard. She looks like she's drunk. _Why do I have to do this? Why did I do this? _I'm this close to just leaving and running out the door. But she looks like she's almost done, one more punch and she will be done. _I hope._

I punch her side and she falls. Good Tris, stay down! She does the complete opposite. She punches me in the side. It didn't really hurt that much but my arm just slaps her across the face, when I throw my hands out. I didn't think it was that hard, but I also didn't mean to do it either. Tris is way stronger than I thought she was.. Well, way to go Tris! I let out a small laugh thinking about it but force it away. But seriously I don't want you to get really hurt so stop trying to show your vulnerability! I'm becoming an animal who is forces to prey on the weak. _Is this what dauntless does to you? Well I don't like it. At all._

She falls. I kick her. She screams. I kick her again.

Four runs into the room and screams, over her screaming, "STOP!" I haven't even noticed he left. Doesn't he even care about her at all? He probably doesn't, just like every other heartless person in dauntless. At this he picks he up and leaves the training room. All I can do is stare at the floor.

_This place is changing me.. At first I thought it was for the better, I liked it but know.. It's for the worst, and I need to get out of here.. For good._

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SHOULD I HAVE PETER GO SEE TRIS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A PART OF THE NEXT CH. OR NO? AND SORRY IT'S SO LONG! BUT I WANTED TO GET IN AS MUCH DETAIL AS I COULD :* LUV YOU ALL! **

**P.S IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT MY LAPTOP WAS BROKE AND I DIDN'T HAVE IT FOR A COUPLE DAYS! BUT IM BACK AND IF U DM ME TO UPDATE IT WILL MOTIVATE ME MORE! I PROMISE!**


End file.
